


An Ordinary Evening

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening spent with the Doctor doesn't always involve aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts).



> Prompt was Ten/Sarah, cuddles while Rani and Clyde think it's cute.

Rani and Clyde enter Sarah's, chatting about their lunchtime chase involving a renegade Groske stealing bag lunches from their cafeteria. Without hesitation they head up the stairs towards the attic, somewhat excited they had handled the excursion on their own. 

Unfortunately, once they reach Mr Smith, she's nowhere to be found.

"Mr Smith, where is Sarah Jane?" Clyde asks.

"Sarah Jane is sitting with the Doctor in the living room," the supercomputer replies.

"The Doctor? He's here?" Rani asks, looking towards Clyde as they both turn and head back down the stairs.

"Sarah Jane?" Rani enters first, seeing two pairs of socked feet propped up on Sarah's coffee table. Clyde follows behind as the Doctor and Sarah come into view, Sarah nestled into the Doctor's left side.

"Hello Rani, Clyde," the Doctor smiles. "Sarah and I didn't hear you come in."

"You're such a terrible liar," Sarah replies, gently poking his stomach with one finger as she sits up and pulls away from him. "You heard them come in and didn't move an inch."

"Well, I was just waiting for them to logically deduce where we are." His eyes go from Sarah to the teenagers. "Mr Smith gave it away, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Rani smiles, seeing the comfort and ease with which the Doctor and Sarah seem to conducting themselves. She had always thought there was something more to them than met the eye. 

"We chased a young Groske earlier," Clyde blurts. "Quite the bully. He was stealing bag lunches and the like from the littler kids. We caught up to him and held him down just as his ship arrived and his parents carted him off. If I'd have to guess, I'd say he's probably be grounded for at least a week."

"Did anyone see you?" Sarah's instincts kick in. "You or the ship?"

"We were far enough away. No one saw us," Rani says. "Though Dad nearly had a coronary at us coming in from lunch late. Luckily, we've taught Luke how to be a better storyteller on his feet."

"Ahh how quickly my padawan is learning," Clyde grins. "His delivery to Mr Chandra was pitch perfect. S'not like your dad would have believed anything we said."

"Only because you've got him thinking you're up to no good," Rani replies.

"Where is Luke?" Sarah asks.

"Library. He was trying to explain his physics module to Mr Parsons," Clyde says. "But Mr Parsons wasn't quite getting it. He said he needed to check out real books to explain."

"Really?" Now, the Doctor's interested. "I love physics. What was he working on?"

"Doctor—" Sarah warns. "After dinner, please."

"You're staying for dinner?" Rani's attention is directed at the Doctor. "Might we stay too?"

"Well, of course," the Doctor says, touching Sarah's back. "Sarah's been catching me up on your adventures thought I'd rather like to hear your version of things. Catching a Groske is quite impressive."

"Cool, I'll grab the menus and order the takeaway," Clyde says to three pairs of eyes staring back at him. "Lest we remember last time we allowed a Smith in the kitchen? I can still smell the burnt citrus chicken."

He scrunches his face.

"Oh that's rich. It's not my fault the chicken got burnt—" Sarah tries to defend herself. "We had an impending invasion—" 

"I'm just saying." Clyde holds up his palms. "I'd really like to not have to use a fire extinguisher or apologize to any firemen this evening."

"Agreed," Rani replies. "Call Luke." 

Clyde pulls his mobile from his pocket.

"On it."

"Who knew you had such resourceful children, Sarah?" The Doctor grins, and Sarah rolls her eyes.

"You act like you're amazed," she says.

"When it comes to you, I'm always amazed," he smiles. "Never think differently."


End file.
